


Cersei

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Death togheter, English, F/M, Love, Love Story, POV Jaime Lannister, Sad Ending, Season 8, True Love, cursed love, final season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: I wanted the last person I see to be Her.I wanted to feel Her warmth in a last hug.I wanted to look in Her eyes one last time before death.I wanted to reach Her despite my stabbed to death body.And save Her.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> Writing after S8 E5
> 
> Thanks to Ishtar205 for the translation

* * *

I wanted the last person I see to be Her.

I wanted to feel Her warmth in a last hug.

I wanted to look in Her eyes one last time before death.

I wanted to reach Her despite my stabbed to death body.

And save Her.

I only wanted to join Her, hear Her voice, even if Her words were ripping me apart: _"Not like this. I want our baby to live. I want our baby to live. I want our baby to live."_

Her tears.

And She said my name, one last time before the earth engulfed us. My name as She begged: _"Don't let me die, Jaime, please don't let me die, please don't let me die, I don't want to die."_

And I couldn't do that.

The one at whose feet I laid down weapons for a long time before knowing how to handle them.

Her, my half, my other half, my different reflection, the love of a lifetime, from the first breath. I had to be with Her to mix our last breath.

Erase Her tears.

_"Look at me in the eyes, don't look away, look at me, just look at me, nothing else matters, nothing else matters, only US."_

It has always been Us. Look at me, I who love you madly, cursed, inconsiderate, look at me and calm down, and in a last embrace it will be as it had been since the first day.

To bring Her comfort in Her last moments, a few seconds spent talking to Her, to caress Her cheeks, to look at Her, and Her beloved body tight against mine at the very end are worth all the happy lives, all the virtues that I could acquire and all the Briennes of Tarth that I could have had if I had not returned to Her.

Because it was Her. Because it was Me. Because She and I were so devoted to the Us we were forming that I coudn't live without Her.

And under the roar of the stones, in a final breath full of dust, Her beloved body filled with life against my dying one, the vault collapsed.

And it was Us, Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Nobody will understand Our story, but the important thing is that it existed until the last very moment.

**END**


End file.
